


Strength

by KelpieChaos



Series: Dick-or-Treat 2020 [2]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pining, Remi doesn't know it's mutual but I sure do, someone should lock Remi in with Ignis until one of them gives, you can't tell me it isn't; you have no proof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelpieChaos/pseuds/KelpieChaos
Summary: Remi couldn't sleep, even though he really did need to. He was much too distracted by his captain, and thoughts of what said captain could do to him.Aka: Remi is Thirsty™ the fic.
Relationships: Ignis Ex/Remi Puguna
Series: Dick-or-Treat 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693831
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Dick or Treat - Scrohto Region





	Strength

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Mao’s fanart for [Leytenator’s fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346766?view_adult=true) here: <https://twitter.com/Pushist00/status/1247885309880053761>. It’s very nsfw, but if you’re here then I assume you’re fine with that. They’re a super talented artist!

The captain liked clapping the team’s shoulders when he was pleased with them. Not hard, but enough that Remi always found it knocking him forwards half a step. He was glad that he had a reputation for not saying much, and that a quiet _“Captain”_ was enough response, because he literally couldn’t think of anything but how big that hand was across his back before it was gone. When he found himself with spare time, the sense-memory of it haunted him. Firm and heavy, but the careful strength of it was what he found himself circling back to, again and again. What would it feel like against other places?

Rolling over in bed, Remi tried to put the thoughts to rest. He had an early start in the morning and needed to get some sleep before it was too late.

But…what if that hand pressed against the small of his back, pushed him where the captain wanted gently enough he didn’t trip but so firm he couldn’t resist stepping forwards. Or against his chin, not letting him break eye contact when he’s pissed or ashamed enough to want to avoid it. Half the time he evades the captain’s gaze he ends up almost wishing he’d force the subject. Remi might have been brave enough – or stupid enough – to have said something then.

Disgruntled, he flipped onto his stomach, burying his face in the pillow. This was _not_ the time to think about how long he’s been pining for the captain. This was the time to _go to sleep_. Go to sleep so he could get up and look the captain in the eye and _not_ feel hideously embarrassed for jacking off the night before to the thought of his hand wrapping carefully, so carefully, around the back of his neck and shoving him across the big oak desk in his office.

He wouldn’t be able to push himself up even if he wanted to, stuck ass out and at the captain’s mercy. How would it feel for that hand to come down on his ass? His blue’s pants aren’t nearly as thick as his turnout jacket. Sharper then, than the dull thud he’s used to. Or, even better, perhaps no pants at all, the captain’s hand reddening bare skin.

Remi pushed a hand down, lifting his hips just enough to get his hand around himself. The head dragged across the sheets with each shift of his hips, sharp sensation almost painful, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Part of him couldn’t believe he was about to do this. Vastly more of him was much too invested in this fantasy to consider stopping now.

Would the captain leave handprints? Bright red in the shape of the captain’s hand making it hard to sit for the next couple days. Remi would take it gladly. Would he fuck him? The captain’s fingers were so much larger than his own, and he could only imagine the size of his cock. He’d been fucked before, sure, but not by anyone as tall and broad as the captain. His cock might break him, stretch him so good that only the captain could satisfy again afterwards.

It would be worth it.

His breath warmed the air caught under him with his face still half buried in his pillow, making it hard to breathe, a dizzy giddiness mixing with the rush of his blood. He was moving on autopilot by this point, hips thrusting into the circle of his fingers steady and quick as he gasped.

The captain would fuck him hard but steady, each press of hips irresistible and insistent. Remi wouldn’t even be able to push back, held down and secure as he was. He’d try anyway. Just to feel as the captain held him tighter, as fingertips pressed into soft skin. Eventually, an endless amount of time later, the captain would shove deep, press as close as he could and fill him with his come. He’d pull him up by the shoulder, still inside him, wrap a hand around his throat to tip his head up and press their lips together, stifling Remi’s noises as his other hand wrapped around his dripping cock. He’d keep him there, surrounded, as he used his own hips to push Remi’s into his fist. He wouldn’t have to for long. Remi was so close that a couple strokes were all he needed. Shuddering, he spent, crying out muffled bursts of sound.

Slowly, he drifted back to himself. His hand was crushed under his hips, slimy and warm. His sheets weren’t much better. Pushing himself up, Remi consoled himself that at least his sweats and blanket escaped unscathed. A long sigh and he stood to clean himself – and his bed – up. A matter of a couple of minutes and then he dropped back down, even more tired than before. Hopefully tired enough to just pass out.

He wouldn’t be able to look the captain in the eyes tomorrow.

~~Maybe the captain would do something about it.~~

**Author's Note:**

> I did. More research than necessary on the layout of fire stations for this. There was none required. I spent an hour and a half looking at design considerations for an effective and aesthetic station. Apparently it’s not uncommon for at least two firefighters to share a room, including the bed if they’re on different shifts. Remi….either has his own bed and no roommate(s) or has his own bed and his roommate(s) is/are on shift tonight.


End file.
